1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a door harness for a vehicle in which a looping portion is expanded or contracted when a vehicle door is opened or closed.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 6-7 show an arrangement structure of a vehicle door which was proposed JP-A-10-217874 laid open Aug. 18, 1998.
This structure includes a harness accommodating structure of synthetic resin assembled with a door inner panel 51 of a motor vehicle, a harness protector 53 which is slidably fit in the harness accommodating case 52 and a cover 54 overlaid on the harness accommodating case 52.
A wire harness (door harness) 55 is passed through the harness protector 53. The one end of the wire harness 55 is communicated with a connector 56 at the tip of the harness protector 53 (FIG. 7). The other end of the wire harness 55 is connected to each of auxiliary machines such as a power window motor or door lock (not shown) within the door and a switch unit of the side of a door trim 68. The connector 56 (FIG. 7) is connected to a connector 60 of a wire harness 59 at a rotatable bracket 58 on the side of vehicle body 57.
As shown in FIG. 7, the harness accommodating case 52 includes a circle portion 61 in which the wire harness 55 is housed in a ring shape and a rectangular portion 62 in which the harness protector 53 is slidably fit. The wire harness 55 is expandable within the circular portion 61 when the door is opened or closed. When the door is opened as shown in FIG. 6, the wire harness 55 is pulled to expand, whereas when the door is closed, the wire harness 55 is expanded to make a loop within the circular portion 61 to absorb the slack thus generated.
The harness accommodating case 52 is provided with a harness supporting pin 63, a harness drawing opening 64 and a pin 65 used to fix a cover 54. The cover 54 is provided with engagement holes 66 and 67 which are to be engaged with the pins 63 and 65, respectively. The wire harness 55 is arranged to surround the harness supporting pin 63 in a loop.
However, the above conventional structure has the following disadvantages. Specifically, this structure is accompanied with troublesome operations of assembling the harness accommodating case 52 with the door inner panel 51 and assembling the cover 54 with the harness accommodating case 52. This structure requires much cost to fabricate components such as the harness accommodating case 52 and cover 54. In addition, when the wire harness 55 expands or shrinks within the harness accommodating case 52 in door opening or closing, it may be rubbed against the bottom plate 70 of the harness accommodating case 52 to generate foreign sound and may be difficult to expand or contract smoothly.